Jade Empire Modding Wiki:About
Greetings and welcome to the Jade Empire Modding Wiki! Yes, it's true. Jade Empire hasn't seen a lot of love from the modding community. Yet. This wiki is where we want to correct that failure. This wiki was born in late 2011, so it's still a toddler. If you don't find what you need just yet, you should come back after a while or two! You can also post your question in the forum if you like. My name is pecoes by the way. I'm the founder of this wiki. I'm also the creator of the mod Jade Empire in Style. At the very moment that I'm writing these lines, there's nobody on this planet who knows more about modding this game than I do. That sucks. (Pardon the language!) There should be lots of people who know as much as I do. In fact, I would very much prefer it, if there were lots of people who knew an awful lot more than I do. This wiki is my attempt to fix that. I will do my very best to share my entire modding knowledge with you! Please surprise me by doing a little research of your own and coming up with stuff I never even noticed or thought of! And whatever that may be, post it here, please! Pecoes 12:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the ' '. * There is some advice on getting this wiki started at ' '. * A list of most help pages can be found on ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' '. * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or ' '. Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to an article, you can use ' ' for that article. * If you have questions about modding the game you can use the forum. * This is a small wiki. On many larger wikis you'll have a hard time contacting an admin. They're just too busy with all the other users. Not so here. So if you have a question about this wiki, do not hesitate to ask. Things to do ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Upload and add some images! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like [[:Category:Images]]. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Create some links on ' '. * Add more... ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community